Dream A Little Dream
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: Set before the events of Unmarked, Calamity Mary meets Nemurin for the first time. Oneshot.


**I don't own Magical Girl Raising Project. This is my second attempt at a fanfiction on this site, so any reviews, positive or negative, are deeply appreciated. (I apologize if Calamity Mary is slightly OOC, I feel like she's difficult for me to write for...)**

* * *

Naoko Yamamoto, in the form of Calamity Mary, couldn't believe her eyes.

 _This_ was the newest magical girl she was supposed to mentor!?

Said magical girl, much older than she looked, laid sprawled out on the ground, her outfit consisting of an oversized tacky gown and several living clouds attached to her long, blond hair. She was laying on a lavender pillow with a tulip pattern. Slowly opening her lavender eyes, she smiles warmly at Mary.

"Hello... I'm Nemurin! So you're Calamity Mary? Sorry, I fell asleep while waiting for you..."

Her voice sounded like a little girl's, matching her looks and behavior. Nemurin slowly gets up and approaches her new mentor, whom was still in shock from this oddly casual behavior and strange outfit, and wraps her into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet yooouuu!"

Immediately, Mary pushes Nemurin away and pulls out one of her guns, pointing it at the latter's head.

"Do that again and you'll regret it," she snaps at the pigtailed magical girl, now back on the ground. Nemurin was only mildly surprised, but mostly unfazed. The little clouds in her hair, however, seem to cower slightly with concerned expressions.

"Calm down..." Nemurin holds her pillow close to her, rubbing her eyes with one oversized sleeve, still looking rather dazed, as if her mind were wandering, her eyes staring into space. It wasn't clear whether she was speaking to Mary or her cloud antennae.

Mary steps back, not sure whether to be amused or appalled at her reaction to a gun being pointed at her. This one seemed different...

"What the hell...? Is that really all you have to say!?" She shoots at a tree next to Nemurin, causing the pajama clad magical girl to flinch and the tree to have a small, perfectly round hole through its center.

"Oh, sorry," Nemurin smiles calmly. The relaxed reaction kind of freaked Mary out, "I have the ability to enter dreams, and my antennae can tell when someone out there is having a nightmare. I wanted to use my powers to make everyone have happy dreams."

Mary is annoyed and dumbfounded that her response was as if the gun wasn't even there, or used. She slowly lowers her gun. She didn't have time for this if her new student wasn't even intimidated by her. The Wild West magical girl stares at the sleepy looking girl across from her, who stares back with a soft, innocent expression.

"Listen," Calamity Mary sighs, slightly calmer, "I will be mentoring you, Nemurin, in how to harness your powers properly. Being able to enter people's dreams, huh? That's impressive," she smirks, "I can enhance any weapon I want, and if you don't listen to me, I'll be shooting you down, got it?"

"Okey-dokey," Nemurin replies nonchalantly, raising one arm cheerfully, while using the other to cover a yawn. It took all of Mary's strength not to get angry at this action. How old was this girl, anyway!?

"We'll start tomorrow," Mary states irritably, simply wanting to get to bed now. It was getting late and continuing to deal with Nemurin at this time was probably not a good idea, as the newest magical girl had once again passed out right where she was standing before.

As Mary left, something told her this would be a challenge... but nobody had ever _not_ been intimidated by Calamity Mary before. Her past students would be fearful, and yet, this one didn't even care to notice.

In a sense, it was admirable.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Naoko dreamt.

At first, it was a nightmare. Glass shards were falling to the ground like rain, and she was just standing there, out in the open, unable to move, struck by fear.

Before they could reach her, however, the shards suddenly vanished, and standing in front of Naoko was a familiar blond girl in an oversized orange nightgown. As quickly as she had came, she vanishes much like the shards in a flash of white light, but not before smiling at Naoko, having changed her nightmare into a good dream.

Naoko couldn't help but feel awed.

Nemurin did have potential, an admirable magical girl indeed.


End file.
